<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest of the world was black and white... by AnxiousCupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064546">rest of the world was black and white...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake'>AnxiousCupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>out of the woods. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien is trying, Alternate Universe, Developing Friendship, Domestic goodness, Drama, Falling in Love Slowly but Surely, Gabriel is a Lil Bitch, Heavily Hopeful Ending, Ladynoir Friends and mutual pining, Marinette is stubborn, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Angst, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, friendship first, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I- I have a… Someone I care about very much,” Adrien admitted. “I’m only doing this because my father gave me no choice.”</em><br/><em>“Well,” she said, lips pursed. “I don’t have it in me to fight The Gabriel Agreste, right now. My hands are tied too.”</em><br/> <br/><em>“I’m sorry.”</em></p><p>  <em>To his credit, he genuinely sounded a little remorseful. She even resented him a little for it, because she had so much more to lose than he did, but he just wanted to stay in Daddy’s good books.</em></p><p>  <em>She grimaced. Marriage, for one year, they agreed. And a painful few months of “courtship” to convince the press of the authenticity of their “marriage”. </em></p><p>  <em>In eighteen months, her father would be hale and hearty, and she’d divorce Adrien Agreste and be nothing more than his business partner. </em></p><p> </p><p>(...In which Gabriel is an asshole, Adrien is trying and Marinette's stubborn but gives in eventually.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>out of the woods. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not me starting fics i don't have the time to finish. anyways.......... i am just trying a different style of writing. let me know if its distinctly visible or what, i'm curious :3</p><p>this is part of the 'half baked' series because it IS half-baked... despite it having a second part. you'll see. [ i can at least promise that it won't end tragically, unhappily or with anyone sad. heavily implied super hopeful ending, tbh ]</p><p>thank you @Lady3elleWrites for helping me sort this out of the chunky mess it was ;_;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Part 1</b>
</h3><p>“I- I have a… Someone I care about very much,” Adrien admitted. “I’m only doing this because my father gave me no choice.”</p><p>“Well,” she said, lips pursed. “I don’t have it in me to fight <em> The </em>Gabriel Agreste, right now. My hands are tied too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>To his credit, he genuinely sounded a little remorseful. She even resented him a little for it, because she had so much more to lose than he did, but <em> he </em> just wanted to stay in Daddy’s good books.</p><p>She grimaced. Marriage, for <em> one </em>year, they agreed. And a painful few months of “courtship” to convince the press of the authenticity of their “marriage”.</p><p>“We’d still co-own the business though,” added Adrien, much to Marinette’s annoyance. </p><p>“Sure,” she said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Six months, and then a year.</p><p>They’d keep up all necessary appearances, even for their family and friends. They couldn’t risk anyone catching a whiff of this, or the purpose of the arrangement would be moot.  </p><p>Only for 18 months.</p><p>She told herself it would fly by. </p><p>In eighteen months, her father would be hale and hearty, and she’d divorce Adrien Agreste and be nothing more than his business partner. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 2</b>
</h3><p>“Well, m’lady, thought you should hear it first from me, but this black cat’s getting hitched.”</p><p>She thought he sounded a little bitter about it, but she was probably projecting, given her own circumstances. And given that this was her <em>Chat Noir. </em>Not hers anymore, she supposed. She ignored the singing burn in her heart and plastered a small smile on her face. </p><p>“I’m happy to hear that, congratulations, <em> chaton </em>.”</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself to share her own news with him. An arranged marriage for <em> money </em>. Money that could save her father and their business, but still. Marriage for money, and an attempt to save her career, and she’d never thought it’d come to this.</p><p>“How’s your father?” he asked quietly, sidling closer to her. </p><p>“On that front, things are looking good at least,” she said with a small smile. “He will get better. Soon.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 3</b>
</h3><p>Adrien kept a careful distance from Marinette, interacting only when needed to. Her coldness puzzled him, and her hostility, he thought, was quite uncalled for. He didn’t know what he’d done to draw her ire, because all said and done the decision had been <em> mutual </em>and mutually beneficial even. He hadn’t forced her hand in this; it wasn’t like she had a moral leg to stand on.</p><p>But the part of him that remembered what she’d said about not having it in her to fight Gabriel Agreste, made him uneasy. There was something he didn’t know, and he wasn’t one to make snap judgements anyway. He wished she would tell him though. </p><p>He dared not ask his father about it, but he also steered clear of bringing it up with Marinette; she would tell him if need be. He <em> hoped </em>. </p><p>He wished she would though, because he didn’t know how he was going to bear living with someone so cold and distant for a <em> year </em> . He’d wanted to move <em> out </em> of a house like that, not move into <em> another </em>one.</p><p>“<em>One last favour</em>,” his father said, and what a favour it had been. “<em>The merger will do the brand a lot of good. We can keep it in the family.”</em></p><p>He supposed it’d be worth it if this meant finally, <em> finally </em> , getting away from his father. He told himself that in eighteen months, he’d have access to the trust fund his mother had set up for him and he’d finally be able to get out from under his father’s thumb and all of that would make all of <em>this </em>worth it. While the situation was not ideal and he'd always dreamed of getting married to <em>Ladybug </em>- something that had even seemed possible over the last few years, and also something he regretted shying away from  when he shouldn't have - but now he'd gone and ruined his own chances.</p><p>Maybe his second wedding...</p><p>He doubted his father had any idea of the agreement between him and Marinette, and that he’d care if he ever did. As long as the press didn’t find out, as long as the name <em> Agreste </em> still shone over the merged <em> MDC </em> and <em> Gabriel </em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 4</b>
</h3><p><br/><em> Something </em>changed when she introduced Adrien to Alya and Nino. She tried not to resent how quickly Adrien and Nino clicked. Or how much Alya cooed over him. She also tried to ignore the childlike delight on the man’s face when he was included in their plans. <b></b></p><p>But <em> something </em>did change. Adrien had softened considerably towards her,  especially the way he smiled at her sometimes.</p><p>The first time she cracked under it all was when he proposed. A supposedly “private” proposal, details of which were leaked through the grapevine to the press. He’d gotten down on one knee under an arch of roses, a rose gold band cushioned by a deep black velvet. </p><p>His face was more nervous than it had any right to be; maybe he was just a really good actor, because he was acting like he <em> meant </em> the proposal. Like he <em> loved </em> her, like he didn’t have someone he cared about very much, like <em> she </em>loved him. </p><p>And then, she’d burst into tears. </p><p>Gabriel had lauded it as an opportune moment for the press, who dubbed it as tears of disbelief and joy.</p><p>They were only half right.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 5</b>
</h3><p>“My fiancee is marrying me for money,” said Chat quietly on one of their patrols, making Ladybug freeze in her tracks as she gasped in shock, indignant rage coursing through her.</p><p>“<em>What </em>?”</p><p>Chat nodded solemnly. “She needed the money to treat her sick father. I don’t understand why she won’t tell me.”</p><p>Ladybug shifted on her feet uneasily, playing with her yoyo to keep her hands from fidgeting. </p><p>“Do you feel… Cheated?” she asked, voice small, her heart breaking at the wistful expression on Chat’s face.</p><p>Chat deserved better, she thought bitterly. She supposed Adrien did too. </p><p>“No,” said Chat, after a few moments of silence. “I… Well, everyone has their reasons for doing what they do.”</p><p>“Maybe she didn’t want to be pitied,” said Ladybug quietly. “Maybe her hands were tied.”</p><p>Chat hummed. “Maybe.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 6</b>
</h3><p>Alya’s excitement was too much to bear when it came to wedding preparations, and Marinette had no choice but to paste on a starry-eyed smile. “Alya, honestly I don’t <em> care </em>.” She tried going for a lovestruck expression.</p><p>“Girl, what?” asked Alya dubiously. “You’ve got a whole planner of this stuff!</p><p>“Those were the daydreams of a little girl, Alya,” she said, a little bit of wistfulness seeping into her voice. She could feel Adrien’s gaze burning into her back. She bit back a sigh. “I realized the whats and hows of it don’t matter as long as the person I spend the rest of my life with is by my side.”</p><p>A small part of her - the part of her that was still a little girl and had daydreamed about fantastical romances, and finding love - died inside of her. </p><p>Her face hurt from the fake smile, and she pretended not to notice the way Alya’s brows furrowed in concern. She did, however, miss the confused, yet questioning way Alya’s gaze flickered over to Adrien.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 7</b>
</h3><p>Two months before the wedding, Marinette and Adrien visited the apartment they were to move into. It was surprisingly quaint and cosy; not something she had come to associate with all the gestures Adrien had been making for the benefit of the public. </p><p>“This is, er, your workspace,” he mumbled, lingering awkwardly behind her as her roving gaze settled on him, wide-eyed and incredulous.  “Studio.”</p><p>“For me?” </p><p>She felt herself relax, both confused and touched that he’d thought of that much. He’d even gotten the colour scheme to mimic the one back in her little apartment. </p><p>“Y-Yeah."</p><p>She felt touched that he went through the lengths; she admitted reluctantly to herself that maybe he wasn't as much of an entitled rich boy as she'd deemed him to be.</p><p>“And this is the master bedroom,” he mumbled. “You don’t have to sleep in here of course, I could take the couch and-”</p><p>“We’re fully grown adults, Adrien,” said Marinette wryly, eyeing the photo of her, Alya and Nino from high school, placed right next to her desktop. “I’m sure we can share a bed.”</p><p>She was sure only Alya had a copy. “Where’d you get this?”</p><p>Adrien blinked at her, eyes darting back and forth between the photo in her hand and her. “Alya.”</p><p>“She gave it to you?” </p><p>His hand went to the back of his neck, a nervous gesture, she realised. “I, er, asked.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Thank you," she said quietly, grazing his upper arm with her finger tips, as she looked at him. "For caring.”</p><p>He smiled at her a little weakly. “I try.”</p><p>She found herself smiling back at him.</p><p>He made a mental note of it; her first genuine smile around him, over something <em>he </em>did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 8</b>
</h3><p>They moved into the apartment a month before the wedding. He’d jokingly called the pillows lined up in the centre of their bed, “The walls of Jericho”, an expectant look in his bright eyes as he looked at her and she suspected he knew about <em> It Happened One Night </em>being her favourite movie. She supposed she had Alya to blame for this too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 9</b>
</h3><p>“My fiancee doesn’t find my jokes very amusing,” whined Chat to her one night.</p><p>Ladybug giggled. “Because they’re not.”</p><p>Chat pouted. “I just want her to like me.”</p><p>Ladybug stared at him, puzzled. “She’s marrying you, of course she-”</p><p>“For the money,” he reminded her immediately, clearly dejected.</p><p>“Oh,” she said, biting her lower lip anxiously before turning to him. "Right."</p><p>“I wish we could at least be friends, but she hates me,” he sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know how anyone could ever hate you,” said Ladybug fondly, looking at him wistfully, wanting to run her fingers through his hair like she used to; it felt inappropriate now somehow, given the two of them were getting married, notwithstanding that they were both sham marriages.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 10</b>
</h3><p>“Why do you hate me?” he asked, and he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It had been a quiet evening, and the only silence was of the clacking of his keyboard and Marinette working in her studio space. </p><p>But when Marinette had twirled into the living room, a smile on her face that had <em> immediately </em>dropped when she saw him… The way she stiffened entirely… He couldn’t take it. </p><p>And now the words were echoing across the room and she was staring at him anxiously. She tore her gaze away from him before looking back at him. “I- I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Adrien snorted. “You sound unsure.”</p><p>Marinette cocked her head, eyes scrutinising him. “I want to, to be honest, but you seem nice.”</p><p>Adrien let out a surprised laugh. “Well, why do you <em> want </em>to hate me?” He saw the apprehension in her eyes and sighed. “It’s about that thing with my father isn’t it?”</p><p>Panic flashed across her face and she cleared her throat. “It’s more about trying to understand <em> why </em>you would agree to marry me, especially when you already have someone you care about.”</p><p>Adrien frowned. “It’s for the merger.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head, crossing her arms. ”Nino told me you don’t care about fashion, so why does this merger <em> matter </em> to you?” she burst out, and now the words wouldn’t stop. “You could’ve just easily avoided this situation if you’d declined the marriage because then it wouldn’t be on <em> me </em> and it wouldn’t have been <em> my </em> career on the line! It’s just… I needed the money, and…. stuff, so I said yes. I have so much at stake. But you… You could’ve said no,” she finished, voice small. “You could’ve said no, and you’re his son… He couldn’t have… <em> Wouldn’t have… </em> I- Well, and maybe I would’ve gotten help I needed without all these <em> lies </em>.”</p><p>Adrien watched as tears spring to her eyes, and closed his laptop. His insides churned at the implications of his father’s role in all of this. He stood up and slowly made his way towards her, grabbing a box of tissues on the way. He offered them to her quietly, and sniffling she plucked one out of the box, looking a little embarrassed and angry at herself. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said with a sigh. “I didn’t know… I… I <em> still </em>don’t know, but I did it so I could access my trust fund. The one my mom set up for me.”</p><p>Marinette glared at him. “What! That’s just-”</p><p>“Hear me out, please!” He held his hands up placatingly. She conceded reluctantly, and followed his lead as he led them to the couch. </p><p>“I need that money to get out from under my father. I- Well, <em> we </em>don’t get along and he’s a lot more controlling than I’d like,” he admitted. “My mother’s condition was for me to get married.”</p><p>Marinette frowned. “You could’ve gotten married to <em> anyone </em> . Why <em> me </em>? What about that someone you care so much about?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she would’ve done it for me in a heartbeat, but we aren’t… Like that,” he said, trying not to let bitterness seep into his voice. “Besides, my father… He wanted me to marry <em> you </em>. Because of… Well…”</p><p><em>“Miraculeux,”</em> she concluded bitterly. </p><p>“He really admires your work. The level of detail in your clothes has always fascinated him," he admitted. "He said something about wanting to bring and keep talent like that in the family. Bit of a traditionalist, the idea of marriage being the only way to do it. Snagging it up, or whatever.”</p><p>Marinette seethed in her seat. “I hated having to sell it.”</p><p>“Then why did you? It's been doing pretty well,” he asked, wondering if she’d tell him.</p><p>“Needed the money,” was all she said, much to his disappointment.</p><p>Then, she looked away before shaking her head. “Okay, I <em> have </em> to ask, what do you need that money for? You’re his <em> son, </em>just walk out!” she said incredulously. “You’re allowed to live on your own, and I’m sure you make enough from your modelling gigs!”</p><p>Adrien hesitated, before deciding, <em> oh what the hell </em>. “I need to pay for terminating the contract before it’s due to end.”</p><p>“But… You’re his <em> son. </em>”</p><p>He merely shrugged. </p><p>“Your dad is… kind of an asshole,” she stated. </p><p>Adrien spluttered, but she was already standing up. “I think I’m going to make myself a cup of tea,” she muttered. “Would you like a cup?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>He thought he heard her mutter something about the blond boys of her life having asshole dads, but he couldn’t be sure. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h3>
  <b>Part 11</b>
</h3><p>“Chat, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Anything, m’lady,” he said, instantly perking up.</p><p>“I’m getting married,” she admitted quietly.</p><p>Chat stilled, voice coming out almost strangled. “What? I… I didn’t even know you’re seeing someone.”</p><p>He supposed his second wedding wouldn't be what he hoped afterall.</p><p>“I…” she hesitated, before giving in. There was possibly no harm in coming clean to Chat Noir. “It’s for my father.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “M’lady-”</p><p>But the words poured out of her, because hell, she’d been dying to talk about this with someone without the risk of the <em> stupid </em> paparazzi hearing about it.</p><p>“Our family business took a hit. My parents will go bankrupt with the treatment. I didn’t want my father to come back to that,” she sniffled. “And… Well, my fiance’s father’s a powerful man. He… He could ruin me, and normally, I’d challenge anyone who threatened me-”</p><p>“He <em> what </em>!?”</p><p>Ladybug sighed. “A very thinly veiled one at that, but a threat all the same. He works in the same industry I do.”</p><p>“Does… Does your fiance know?”</p><p>Ladybug hesitated, chewing on her lip. “Why would he believe a complete stranger? It seems far-fetched, no?”</p><p>“You’re his <em> fiancee </em>!”</p><p>“Not out of choice,” she muttered. “My friend, also <em> his </em>friend now apparently, told me he loves his father too much and would never do anything to get on his bad side. Including marrying a stranger when he’s in love with someone else.”</p><p>Chat looked away, worrying his lower lips tensely, eyes distant.</p><p>“Remind you of someone, <em> chaton </em>?” she asked, her smile a little sad.</p><p>“I could’ve helped,” he said quietly at last, wrapping an arm around her so she could nestle her head against his shoulder. “If you’d told me how bad it was, I would’ve helped. I’m rich, you know? I remember you telling me… When we were young,” started Chat slowly. “Of a wedding under the Eiffel Tower. Proposal by the Seine. Of finding love like your parents’...”</p><p>He trailed away, the question hanging in the air, and she could feel him deflate as her shoulders tensed. She looked away, eyes on the twinkling city lights of a sleeping Paris. </p><p>“Dreams of a little girl,” she replied bitterly, wiping her tears off with the back of her hand.</p><p>“That’s what my fiancee said,” laughed Chat mirthlessly, before sighing. “Oh, m’lady, what a pair we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are some inconsistencies but i'm tired, so pretend you do not see, thx.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <b>Part 12</b>
</h3><p>"Hello, m'lady!"</p><p>"Kitty." She greeted with a nod, before observing. "You're looking happy today."</p><p>He grinned. "I think my fiancée and I are on our way to becoming friends!"</p><p>She smiled softly at him. "I'm happy to hear it, <em>chaton.</em>"</p><p>"How's it going with you?"</p><p>"He's... Not what I expected." She said after a long pause. "He's sweet, and so <em>patient.</em> I am sort of embarassed now at how uptight I was being with him."</p><p>Chat hummed. "I can see that."</p><p>Punching his shoulder, she continued. "Anyway he's just trying to keep his father mollified. And his father is a <em>dick</em><em>, </em>so it's not even easy to appease the guy.<em>"  </em>She huffed. </p><p>"I thought we'd already established that, what with him making threats against you," replied Chat, brow quirked. "And I <em>still </em>think you should tell me who is so I can catacly-"</p><p>"<em>Chat</em>!!"</p><p>"I <em>mean</em>, cata-c his face," he amended sheepishly.</p><p>Ladybug snorted at his correction, recalling the time he'd actually said the word in passing as Chat Noir and both of them had to jump to put distance between them as black lightning began to crackle around his fist. </p><p>"I'm just glad things are looking up at least a little bit."</p><p>"Yeah," he agreed, before muttering under his breath. "One year will fly I'm sure."</p><p>If Ladybug gave him a strange look for it, she said nothing and neither did he.</p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 13</b>
</h3><p>Adrien was nervous. True, this wasn't the first time he was having dinner with the Dupain-Chengs over their last few weeks, but it <em>was </em>the first time he was at their <em>home </em>for what was supposed to be a casual 'hangout' with Marinette's parents. A casual, <em>non formal </em>non-event. He had no idea what to do with himself. He just stood in front of the dresser, shifting on his feet as he stared at his reflection, wondering if he was too dressed up. He heard the bathroom door click open and Marinette stepped out, hair damp as she threw into a lose braid, dressed up in a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Ready to go?"</p><p>"Uh...?"</p><p>She finally looked at him, taking in his suit-and-tie outfit and blinked. "What're you wearing?"</p><p>"I- I don't know what to wear!" he bemoaned. "I'm supposed to look presentable right? Is the suit too much, too less? Should I put on cuff-links? Should I-"</p><p>"Adrien," she cut him softly, hand on his. "We're going to my <em>parents </em>house. Dress comfortably."</p><p>He stared blankly and her gaze softened. She stepped closer with a small smile, amused as she tapped at the lapel of his suit. "Lose the suit."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>As he started to remove his suit, she worried her lip, hesitating only for a moment before clearing her throat and starting to undo his tie. He stilled, watching as she concentrated on deftly working on the knot of his tie. She smelled like lemons, he noted, as he shrugged out of his suit, not wanting to break... Whatever this was. Things had become just a little bit easier between the two of them since their talk the other night. It was still a little strange, not to mention she still hadn't really mentioned her father's illness. He suspected there was a long way to go for that, but at least she spoke to him. He liked to think they were acquaintances, at least. Progress. </p><p>"The shirt is silk," she interrupted his reverie, the tips of her fingers absent-mindedly grazing the material. </p><p>"Y-Yeah."</p><p>"My house is above a bakery, it might get too warm," she said quietly. "Adrien, just change into something comfy."</p><p>"Would that be appropriate, you think?" He worried.</p><p>He could see the confusion in her eyes, head tilted in silent askance. </p><p>"My father-"</p><p>Her gaze hardened. "Oh. Say <em>no more</em>."</p><p>Adrien deflated a little, unsure what to make of her reaction. She seemed to sense that too and she looked apologetic immediately. Brushing the hair out of his eyes carefully, she replied, "The things your father had you do... Those are just formalities, Adrien. I promise my parents would just want you to be comfortable in my home. And... So do I. Don't overthink this."</p><p>He inhaled deeply. "Okay. Okay. Give me a minute?"</p><p>"Of course," she said with a smile, resolving to take him home more often.</p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 14</b>
</h3><p>It was on one of their scheduled dates that an akuma attacked. Marinette was in the restroom when it happened, and Adrien couldn’t find it in himself to leave till he ensured she was okay. The door to the restaurant burst open as shards of glass were blown in; Adrien ducked under the table, eyes fixed in the direction Marinette had disappeared to.</p><p>His heart lurched when he saw a blur of red coming from the same direction, and he started to wave in an attempt to get her attention. She seemed to be looking for someone too, hovering as she stood in front of the pantry door, eyes scanning the room before. “Miss Ladybug!”</p><p>She was clearly startled, as she whipped around to spot him under the table. She hurried over and helped him up.</p><p>“Monsieur Agreste? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” he said, trying not to blush, because god, that would be stupid, he’d been closer to her than this. </p><p>“It’s just… my- my fiancee. She’s… She went that way. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”</p><p>Ladybug stared at him dumbly, eyes wide. </p><p>Adrien shifted uneasily. “She’s uh- about your height. Jet black hair in a loose side braid with a pink ribbon braided through. And um, pretty blue eyes.”</p><p>Perplexed, he saw a hue of pink bloom across her cheeks under the mask. She bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>“Yeah, I saw her,” she said quietly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “She… She, uh, actually wanted me to make sure you were okay before I went to find the akuma.”</p><p>Something warm flared in his chest. “Really? I- I didn’t think she’d care.”</p><p>Ladybug’s demeanour softened, and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “In that case, I think she cares more than you know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 15</b>
</h3><p>Adrien really should not have been surprised when his father did not so much as wish him on his birthday. Miffed, he remained restless all day, exhausted from not having slept the night thanks to a photoshoot and heading home nearly at breakfast time. Only saving grace was that his birthday fell on a weekend, so he could just stay in and get some much needed rest. Next year, would be better, he resolved.</p><p>Knowing Marinette would still be sleeping, he unlocked the door of their apartment quietly. He hung up his coat and was about to hop into the shower when he noticed a box sitting on the kitchen countertop. It was red and shiny, tied with a golden bow and he felt a rush of eagerness as he hurried over to it. On it was a pink note, Marinette's handwriting on it. </p><p>
  <em>Happy Birthday, Adrien. It's not much but I hope you like it anyway. x. - Marinette. </em>
</p><p>Grinning ear to ear, he carefully tugged at the ribbon, using his pocketknife to cut the tape so he could unwrap the present without damaging the wrapper. Inside a white box and beneath fluffy pink tissue paper, sat a blue scarf. With trembling hands he picked it up like it was made of glass and wound it around his neck. It was the softest and warmest winter accessory he had ever owned. He caressed the fabric, awe-struck, when his fingers grazed an unevenness in it at the hem. Curious he flipped it, and stared wide-eyed at the letters - <em>MDC - </em>sewn in cursive and just a shade darker than the fabric itself. </p><p>A warmth blossomed in his chest, eyes stinging as he made his way to their bedroom with purpose. To his amusement, she was sprawled across the entirety of the bed, the Wall of Jericho be damned, her face turned into a pillow, hand hanging off the bed. He walked over to kneel next to her head, and gently poked her shoulder; she grunted. He poked her harder, a little more insistently and she frowned, groaning before turning her face towards him. He quietly noted that she'd never looked as adorable, hair completely ruffed, falling in her eyes, eyes unfocused and blue as she blinked.</p><p>"Whussit??"</p><p>He bit his lip, and looked away sheepishly before rambling. "Look, I know how much you love your sleep and how much you hate being woken up, but I just... I saw your present on the table and I could not help myself, I just <em>had </em>to tell you how much I adored the scarf <em>immediately. </em>I've never gotten a present like that, <em>ever</em>. And you <em>hand made </em>it. Who even does that anymore? Clearly <em>you </em>do, <em>obviously </em>but I'm just so... Even my father's never gotten me anything but a pen for my birthday every year and this year, I bet he forgot that too because Nathalie's on vacation, and no one's ever done something like this for me and it just means so much to me, you don't understand, I just had to tell you, I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"Adrien, you're rambling," Marinette said gently, one finger against his lips, wide awake now. </p><p>"Sorry," he said sheepishly, sitting fully on the floor and turning so he could lean against the bed.</p><p>She smiled at him, shuffling further to the edge of bed, towards him. She folded one arm, laying on her stomach so she could rest her cheek against the crook of her elbow and looked at him, his nose peeping out the edge of the scarf.</p><p>"Don't be sorry," she said at last. "It's the least I could do. I thought of throwing you a party but... I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that."</p><p>His eyes lit up. "I've never had a birthday party."</p><p>She frowned. "Well, we gotta fix that don't we?"</p><p>"It's okay. I'm tired from work anyway. I'd just like to... Stay in, sleep in, today." </p><p>She pouted. "Well, okay then. Next time."</p><p>He blinked before beaming at her, deciding not to question the implications of what she was saying. "Next time," he agreed.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. </p><p>"Thank you," he said again, quieter this time.</p><p>"You're very welcome," she replied, her other hand reaching out to to clear his face of his hair so she could see his eyes clearly. "It goes great with the colour of your eyes."</p><p>"Was that not intentional?" he asked with a grin.</p><p>"It was," she admitted with a giggle. "I'm glad you like it."</p><p>"Like it?" he snorted. "Did you not hear what I just said, I<em> love</em> it.</p><p>She smiled and leaning forward, pressed a kiss against the apple of his cheek. "Happy birthday, Adrien. Why don't you go take a shower and get some rest? I'll fix us up some lunch you can have for when you wake up."</p><p>The warmth in his chest burned brighter. "Sounds perfect."</p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>
  <b>Part 16</b>
</h3><p>Adrien was awake when she came home after a visit from the hospital. He was pacing up and down when he heard the door unlock, and Marinette walked in. A soft sigh left her lips as she turned around to lock the door. She stayed facing the door for a few moments, before hanging up her jacket and stepping into the living room. </p><p>“Where were you!”</p><p>Marinette startled. “I- I- Well-”</p><p>Adrien sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have startled you, I was just worried.”</p><p>“Worried?” she asked dumbly.</p><p>“Marinette, do you know what time it is?”</p><p>Her eyes flickered over to the clock that hung over the mantel. </p><p>“Oh. I… Didn’t realise. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Are you hungry?” he asked quietly. </p><p>“I ate.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but stepped forward to gingerly hold her hand and tugged it towards their dining room. </p><p>“Sit,” he said gently, pushing her onto a chair as he opened the fridge to bring out some of the lasagne he had packed away. </p><p>“You made me dinner.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He sighed, debating whether or not to broach it, but he supposed it was either now or never. “Because I know the hospital cafe has terrible food.”</p><p>Her head shot up, blue eyes wide with shock. “What?”</p><p>Adrien sighed as he took the seat next to her, a soft sigh escaping him. “I don’t know why you didn’t want to tell me, but I was talking to Nino, and… Well, I don’t think he knew that I didn’t know.” </p><p>Marinette didn’t say anything. Adrien expected as much. He heated some of the lasagna and set it on a plate in front of her, before quietly sitting next to her again. Marinette hesitated, staring at him unsurely before she started to eat. </p><p>He placed his hand on the table, palm facing upwards, a silent askance. “How’s your father?”</p><p>She stilled for only a second, but deflated into her seat as she started to talk about her hospital visit. The conversation drifted to other things, and somewhere in the middle of it all, her hand found its way into his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just thought of ending it where i did now because now they're friends and have reached one milestone in their relationship. i am going to write more of this series, and will be expanding it more. the reveal.. will also happen, but i have a plan so there's some time before it :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look idk how business mergers and brands and sales and all that work. i'm making it up as i go and trying to be as vague as possible, pls just roll with it :') </p><p>asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - <a href="https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/">activechataclysme.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>